Thousand Dragons Ascension
by RAWowner333
Summary: Continuation of the story from "30 Days"
1. Prologue

Enter: Kelbris

The full moon shined behind the clouds; if a blood bender were to attack, tonight would be the perfect night to do so. Asami and Korra were having dinner at their favorite restaurant. They took the opportunity to have a relaxing dinner together since they haven't been assaulted for several days now. Asami leisurely drove home for once, no need of racing through the streets; it was one of those rare nights where things were peaceful and she really just wanted more time having Korra cuddling on her shoulder. But they reluctantly arrived home, even after taking the scenic route. She already noticed a person sitting alone atop of a hill as she turned into the driveway and cautiously drove past the person as Korra glared at them.

"Ladies…ladies, welcome home." The mysterious person smugly greeted them. It was a man's voice. "I've heard about your challenge Asami Sato," he stood up and brushed his pants. "So I decided to come greet you myself this time" His voice was dark and low and spoke as if he could be granted anything he wanted with a single thought.

Asami switched off the engine and jumped out of the car, walking quickly to the man. Korra followed suite. "Who are you?" she demanded. His figure appeared clearly to her now. He was taller than her and also had some additional weight on him. His dark brown hair and green-blue eyes barely stood out in the darkness surrounding him.

"Allow me to introduce myself; the name's Kelbris, _leader_ of the Thousand Dragons." He bowed down low, smiled coldly. He always loved introducing himself in a formal manner. The girls should feel honored to have the privilege of meeting him in person.

Korra roared out and charged towards the man who was behind all the suffering they've endured. She wanted to kick his head off.

"_Korra, stop!"_Asami shouted as she feared that this was a trap.

Korra stopped in her tracks; she couldn't believe what Asami just said. She looked back in disbelief and had to confirm what she had heard. This was the time to finally end it all. There he was, offering himself to be slaughtered by the two, but yet Asami wanted to do _nothing_ about it.

"I'd listen to your master if I were you, slave." Kelbris commented smoothly as he returned standing upright.

Korra glared at him, she might not be able to attack but she wasn't going to let him push her around. She lit her arms on fire, ready to destroy him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead thirty times over.

"Good girl." He mocked the Avatar.

"What do you want?" Asami questioned as she slowly walked up to Korra, grabbing her arm. "What do you want from me?" She tried to do this diplomatically, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Simple heiress, I want you dead." He replied with a smirk.

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" she couldn't comprehend on why anyone would try to hurt or even have the want to _kill_ her.

"It'll all make sense in due time. For you see, we, the Thousand Dragons, have a great plan for you two, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." He spread his arms out, displaying the open invitation of any retaliation. "You can _try _to attack me, but it won't change _anything._"

Asami felt Korra tighten her muscles, she wanted, no, _needed_ to attack him. Asami reassured her grip on Korra's arm, making sure she won't get into trouble.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the confrontation you were hoping for _Sato_ but I assure you, you'll get it." He turned around walked away. He paused slightly to look back at them, seeing that Asami still had a hold on Korra. He chuckled darkly, "Nice to know you can control your bitch, Sato."

* * *

He's referring to Korra as female dog...not an unpleasant woman


	2. Prologue 2

"...the Thousand Dragons might have struck again."  
_bzzt_  
"... attacked Asami Sato, council member and CEO of Future Industries, for the past couple months."  
_bzzt_  
"...they have been charged with assault on both Miss Sato and Avatar Korra, both have been hospitalized due to severe injuries. Other charges include harassment, trespassing, and even attempted rape. They also have taken control of radio stations."  
_bzzt_  
"...gotten so bad that Asami Sato addressed them. 'We will not be intimidated and will not back down from anything they throw at us...'"  
_bzzt_  
"...days passed since her address and the Thousand Dragons have been silent ever since."  
_bzzt_  
"...reports are coming in, saying that Asami Sato has been assaulted in her own home. She is reportedly on a blimp, being taken to the hospital."

* * *

A/N: recap, just to make sure we're all on the same page, for full detail please read "30 Days"


	3. Chapter 1: Korra, Kelbris: Enter

The breeze calmly blew through the night, slowly moving the clouds in the dark sky and rustled the leaves on the ground. The residents of Republic City were all in their homes, calmly and blissfully in a deep slumber. All the drinkers and all night partiers disappeared at this hour, as the entire city rested together. No one could have guessed by the calmness and peacefulness of the city that there was a brutal attack on the Sato estate.

All but one man, Kelbris, knew nothing of the attack. He patiently awaited the return of his five best men who he specifically chosen to take care of the job. Kelbris was sitting in his head room, impatiently waiting for them to arrive and deliver the news on how well it went. He got up from his chair and wandered around the room. The thought being that since this once was Amon's, or Naotak's, former room, there's got to be hidden secrets in here. But when a knock came from the door he sat back down in his chair; only one man entered. He raised his eyebrow and asked in a rigid voice "What happened?"

…

Korra sat across the table which Asami was laying on. There were three healers attending to Asami, they rarely spoke but when they did they were talking too fast for her to comprehend what they were saying. There were many machines going off, many beeps and movements. Korra couldn't understand it all. She watched as a respirator kept her breathing in her unconscious state and another machine making sure she stayed unconscious, Asami wouldn't want to wake up and experience extreme pain. If she were able to wake up, the fact of whether or not she was alive was still far from certain.

She felt the comforting touch of Tenzin's hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him and met his eyes, they showed sympathy and comfort.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

For the first time she couldn't answer a simple question, her mind made no attempt to make a single thought. She felt as if she were a small helpless child, unable to properly form words to express her desires. Korra couldn't process a single thought to his answer, so she decided to get up and walk up to Asami. The love her life, her soul mate, laid there motionless. The thought of losing her true love made Korra's inside squirm violently. The nurses gazed upon Korra for a few seconds, making sure she wouldn't do anything drastic before returning their attention to their patient.

Tenzin was worried, it wasn't like Korra to be so quiet. The brash, forward assault, ask questions later Korra was gone. Her silence was deafening and horrifying, he had to try to help her in any way he could. The world still needed the Avatar, even if her heart was shattered.

"Korra, if you need to talk I'm—"

Tenzin was interrupted with the Korra's movements. She took small amounts of water from the three nurses and collected them into her own ball and began to heal Asami herself. The three nurses paused their healing and gave Korra an annoyed look. She didn't care though, she wanted to do _something_ instead of just being silent. The healers looked at each other and shrugged as they returned to Asami. The bits that she stole were enough that they weren't as efficient. They had to concentrate harder and move slower.

Korra's gaze was solely focused on Asami's closed eyes, hoping that she could feel her there beside her, healing her, loving her. Her mind finally activated, memories of the past few hours came rushing to her head. How different would her life be without the woman below her in it? Would she have been able to love the way she did with another person? Would she be able to express her love the way she did? Be able to sleep heavenly with someone beside her? Be content with herself as a simple person? Forget the fact that she was the Avatar? Was it Asami that helped her with everything in her life to come to these realizations?

Just a few hours ago Korra asked to further their love, showed Asami a side of her that no one else has seen or ever be shown again, slept knowing the fact that the girl next to her was the most important person in her life, and knew she was hers. That perfect moment of peace and harmony quickly became shattered, when the next moment was filled with fire and chaos. The five men of the Thousand Dragons were ordered to come in and decimate the perfect future, ordered by the man in charge, Kelbris. Kelbris, it was _his_ fault

Korra's head shot back up, in realization that Kelbris was the true culprit. Her eyes narrowed and brow intensified. She dropped the water and ran towards the door. She knew where their hideout was but Asami, the council members, and the police decided that they needed to wait for the most opportune moment to strike. If this wasn't the moment to get him, then she doesn't know when it would be.

"Korra!" Tenzin shocked by her sudden mood change as she crashed through the door. She looked to her left and right, trying to remember which way is the quickest way off of the blimp.

"Korra! Don't do go!" He knew what was probably going through her mind, he had to stop her before she makes things worse. She finally took off to the right and ran full speed through the hallways.

"Stop her!" Tenzin called out the officers in the immediate area. It took them a couple seconds to realize that he was talking about stopping Korra. They shot out their cables at her but she nimbly dodged a few and then enclosed herself in a wind sphere, stopping the remainder of the attempts of capturing her. The cables were rendered useless once it got caught in the wind. Korra blindingly shot a funnel of air behind her, knocking back the metal benders. She made a quick left turn and she was out of sight.

Tenzin chased after her, running past the downed police and turning the corner. Korra had left a path of unconscious officers in her wake as she blasted air at them to make sure they couldn't stop her. Tenzin quickly followed the trail until it stopped. He felt sorry for the ones who were just in her path, they had no idea that she was coming. There was a fork, and in his hastiness he had no idea where about he was in the blimp.

The answer came to him as a very loud noise erupted in the hallways. A large metal door was slowly opening to give Korra her freedom of the ship. Tenzin rushed to indeed find Korra impatiently waiting for the door to open, staring at it as it rose in front of her. Though it was night and the blimp was high above the city, she knew where she was.

"Korra!" Tenzin tried once more to get her attention. "Think about this for a second, you will be doing more harm than good from this. You'll be entering a hornets nest, it's too much to do alone. What will we have to say to Asami when she wakes up that you've gone missing, or worse?"

She turned her head back at him and stared at him with her angered eyes for a few seconds without saying a word. When the door was fully opened and was safely able to exit, her attention was returned to the city.

"Let's just talk this out." He said calmly and slowly.

_No. _The time for talk was over, the time of action was upon them all, and she will put an end to all of this. She grabbed Tenzin's air glider that was placed by the exit earlier and she jumped out of the blimp. He ran to the doorway and saw that she had already extended the wings and was gracefully floating away. He could only ponder for a second for what he had to do next. He had to get to the bridge.

…

"What do you _mean_ you burnt her? You were supposed to burn her _house!"_ Kelbris raised his voice to the man debriefing him.

"We uh… we thought that we could take the advantage." The terrified man explained himself.

"What possible advantage could you be possibly talking about?" he asked impatiently.

"We saw her standing in the foyer and so we decided to take the initiative and get her." The man tried to cautiously word his response to make it sound it wasn't just his idea.

"No!" Kelbris screamed and moved his head violently. "You don't take initiatives! You follow your orders!" He slammed his fist down on his desk. "Did you _forget_ that we have an intricate plan, a plan that has been _explained_ a dozen times and that you are_ not _to deviate from it?"

"N-no, we didn't forget." He wanted to leave, he had never seen his boss get so angry. "But she was standing right there, they decided to attack her right then and there, to further move the plan."

Kelbris slammed his hands on the desk and rose from his seat. "No! You follow your orders and nothing else!" he was staring a hole through the man's head and he glared his teeth. "You guys were _supposed_ to be the best I had, apparently your brains are subpar." He was disgusted in this man and his team, how dare they do something that wasn't ordered. "So you guys go out of your way to defy orders and now look at you all. You're standing in front of me like a pathetic lost child while the other four are in the infirmary. I'm glad you all thought defying orders was a good idea! Was it worth it?!"

"We're… sorry." This was the man's only thought. He was terrified by his boss, he has never been anything more than smooth and collected, this sudden change to rage and anger was foreign to him. He tried his best to not show any fear of his boss, as he was always told to do, but it became exponentially harder with every word Kelbris spoke.

"Sorry…sorry?!" Kelbris spat out. His eyes opened fully and he twitched his head. His anger only amplified with every word the man in front of him spoke. "You're not…_sorry…_you're _frightened_. Look at you," his eyes, still wide open, scanned the man, "you're sweating. You_ know_ you messed up and you're just making excuses." He moved his head closer to the man.

"N-no, Of course not!" he blinked. "I was just explaining what happened."

Kelbris tilted his head. "No, no no no. No!" his volume fluctuating with every word. "Your petty excuses won't be enough! We have a very specific operation to follow, but you five somehow _destroyed_ everything. We have to start _all_ over now, you _imbeciles_!" Kelbris walked around his desk to stand directly in front of the man. Even though Kelbris was shorter than him, he felt as if he were only a foot tall. He gulped.

"So what, you think you know on how to handle this operation than _I _do? I'm the leader of this, we've been doing this for years, and now you 5 all thought you know how to handle this than I do? To think you were my top five men. And now I need to make five more elites." He yelled angrily at the man in front of him as he continually stepped forward and getting in his face.

"F-five? You mean four, right? I'm still here—"He was interrupted by several metal cables going through his chest. The man coughed out blood, he would collapse to the ground in sheer pain but the cables were keeping him up. Kelbris grabbed his hair and forced him to look at his face.

"You've been terminated." He stated emotionlessly. The man tried to say anything but the incredible force of pain and his lungs quickly filling with blood, he was unable to do much of anything. His body trembled as the cables held him steady. His legs eventually gave out, leaving them limp as his body was suspended. Kelbris watched quietly as the man took his last few breathes of air he would ever take. A small grim smile appeared across his face as the man's entire body became motionless. Satisfied with his handiwork, he made the cables slant downward to let the body fall. With and heavy thud, the deceased man impacted the floor. Kelbris looked back up and faced the doorway; he had to get to the infirmary to finish the job.

… … - … …

Korra, sailing through the air with Tenzin's glider, found the intersection where they last saw the attacker escaped from Asami's previous public address. She dive bombed to the sidewalk; the quicker she got there the sooner Kelbris will pay. She landed, semi gracefully and she tossed the glider to the side. She took a few steps and saw the manhole where the man entered that other night. She looked around her and neither saw nor heard any cars around her. She heavily stepped on the ground beneath her and thrusted her arms into the air. The intersection in front of her rose up and peeled away the side opposite of her. The road rose up slowly, pebbles and small rocks fell off the foundation of the road. The ground surrounding her shook violently as more and more of the road snapped off. The noise of each portion freeing itself could easily wake everyone up in a mile radius.

When the entire intersection was now rolled up away from her she jumped down into the newly formed opening. She landed on dirt and she surveyed her surroundings. She stood in a manmade tunnel, it deviated from the main sewer line that was behind her. She could even hear the running water behind her. In front of her was a giant metal door, clearly it didn't belong here. She raised an eyebrow and took a few steps forward to study the door. It definitely led to their base, no door of this size and material would be here for no reason. There was steel flooring as well, but only for a small distance, probably acted a long doormat and to make sure that the door wouldn't get stuck if opened.

She saw no easy way to open the door, she even couldn't see its hinges. Most of the tunnel was completely dug out, there was no way there could be a hidden panel or switch. She took several steps back to fully assess the door. She knew what waited for her on the other side. Once she started prying the door open, the entire base would know she'd be coming. She got an idea, the first clear thought she received in the last few hours. She will take a page out of Aang's book.

She bended all of the loose rocks around her and took a lot of dirt as well and compressed them into small dense jagged rocks and have them loop around her. She collected the water from behind her into a cramped stream circled around her, she only stopped when the pressure became too much for her to contain. Fire came out of her hands and she breathed fire, enclosing her body with fire, and in a loud clap she was able to encase the ball into a string of fire wrapped around her. Lastly she formed small tornados in each arm and had them wrap into each other, she stretched them to fit around her. She _was_ the _Avatar, _Kelbris would feel her furious wrath upon him.

Her eyes fixated on the door in front of her, the only thing in her way from her vengeance. She stomped the ground again, sensing all the imperfections in the ground and some on the doorway. She has practiced some metal bending since her last encounter in Amon's base many years ago. She wasn't refined or efficient like the police officers, but it got the job done. She took several breaths and stomped her other foot and began raising her hands. The imperfections she found near the base of the door were forced to move few millimeters and the door began to produce a loud whining sound as Korra continued to push the many imperfections.

She started to groan as she continued to try to pull the door open. Her arms started to shake as the pressure from the door pushed back on her. She continue to push nonetheless, no _door_ will stop her from getting what she desperately needed. Sweat began to fall from her brow and she gritted her teeth, as she continued to push with all of her might. She could feel veins bulging in her neck. The door began to produce a loud and unending moan as the pressure from the imperfections moving gave way. Korra's groan intesified into a scream as she threw her arms behind her and with a final pop the door folded upon itself. She breathed heavily for a few seconds, pausing to regain her strength and focus on everything. Sweat rolled into her eye as she studied her damage, after a few more breathes she resumed. She closed her eyes and screamed loudly as she pulled the door even more than it would allow itself. Loud pops were going off and the moans continued to echo throughout the area, and with one final pull of an imperfection she set off a chain reaction.

Another loud pop resonated from the door followed by a long and deafening creak. It then gave way to the imperfections as three large pops were heard as the hinges from the other side of the door, broke in half from the pressure. She had done it, the door was completely separated from the wall and hung suspended in air. She slowly smiled and threw the door to the side with a giant thud. Pleased with her handiwork, she stood there to marvel at the Kelbris' last defense from her fury. The smile fainted and her angry determined look reformed on her face. There was _nothing_ now that can stop her.

The room behind where the door once stood was completely dark, no one was there waiting to ambush her. While she was grateful that she was still alone and that she could still have the element of surprise, she wished she had the opportunity to fight several of Kelbris' men right now. She slowly walked into the black filled room with her arsenal circling around her. She found parts of the hinges on the ground and added them to her weaponry as she was swallowed by the room.

…

Kelbris walked through the door to the infirmary, many of the patients and doctors stood in silence as he made his presence known with a loud bang of the slammed door. He looked around to find the other four men that had failed him. He walked by many people in silence as he hunted for them, most doctors continued with their work but the newer ones stared in fear. He had found his men, they were in the back room and received special treatment due to their importance. As he stepped through the doorway, the doctor in there walked up to him.

"They—"

"Leave." He said coldly. "All of you, _leave." _This time he demanded it. "I want to brief my team, _privately."_

There were four doctors in the room, each attending to their own patient. The three who didn't greet Kelbris quickly let themselves out the room, while the last one looked at Kelbris as he didn't understand the situation. The expression on the doctor's face screamed the fact that these men needed rest than anything else at this moment. Especially they man who has scorch marks all over his body, he needed to stay unconscious or else he'd be in considerable amount of pain.

"But they—"

"I told you to _leave_, I _suggest_ that do you do so." Kelbris didn't even look at the doctor as his eyes were studying each one of the betrayers. The doctor looked at Kelbris in disbelief, how could he have ignored the wellbeing of his best men? One of the other doctors grabbed him form the collar and dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kelbris waited a few seconds before doing anything, making sure the doctors are out of range.

He walked over to the three half-conscious men and they just stared at him, waiting for him to speak, to give them the new mission.

But the message never came as Kelbris began smashing all the medical equipment around them. One of the men, who suffered a concussion from when Korra threw a giant chunk of the ceiling at his head, instinctively got up from his bed but Kelbris punched him in jaw, shattering it. The other two men, now fully aware of what was going on around them, just laid there in shock. Their boss had _snapped, _they didn't want to get in his way. Kelbris walked by them and knocked over their IVs to the ground, causing them to rip out from their bodies. The quick sharp pain caused one of the men to yelp. He had few broken ribs because Korra sent a sharp piece of rock through his abdomen. Kelbris' head snapped to face him and quickly walked over to him and slammed his fists into his ribs, breaking the remains.

The last man, whom Korra had only kicked him unconscious, laid silent in his bed unmoving. Kelbris turned and looked at him and an idea went through his head. He turned to the completely unconscious man that was burned and slowly walked to him. He slapped off the mask and tore out the IV from him as well. Kelbris saw a reaction from the man, his eyes were moving under his lids and his breathing was quickening. He turned around and went back to the conscious man and he smiled slowly. The man looked to the other two, they were both unconscious. Kelbris grabbed the man's chin and forced it to be looking at the waking burned man across from him.

The man was now conscious and he began to moan from his burn wounds. They quickly went from groans and then turned into blood curdling screams. It looked like his body was reacting to as if he was on fire again. His body must have thought he were engulfed in flames. He turned his head to face Kelbris and he tried to plead with him. "Help…please find…doctor!"

Both men watched in horror as Kelbris just stood there, smiling coolly as if nothing were wrong. He got on top of the burnt man's bed and began to speak and loudly enough to make sure _everyone_ could hear him over the screams.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this the way you thought it would be? You _defy_ my orders to do what you _believe_ is right for the entire operation? Well I'm _glad_ you took the initiative to do what _you think_ is the best way to handle this. I don't care what you _thought, _there is only one way to do everything, and that is _my_ way. And as a _bonus_ to your incompetence, you're all _badly_ injured, hell, one of you is burnt. This is one of _many_ things that happens to you when you don't follow orders. You will all be punished for your actions."

"We're sorry, it won't happen again!" the other man pleaded for forgiveness, "We were foolish to think that we knew what was best. We will accept any form of punishment. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't!" Kelbris yelled at the man. He returned to yell towards the door. "And if _any_ of you _dare_ disobey me again, well, then _this_ will happen to you!"

"You are—"His voice stopped as there was a metal spike protruding from his head. Kelbris raised his hands slowly into the air and metal spikes rushed upwards from the other two men's hearts. His gaze returned to the semi-burnt man below him. His smile frightened the man further than his actions. He saw Kelbris' eyes shortly widening and saw his slight upward head movement, but that was the last thing he saw. Small metal pieces popped out throughout his body, his arms, legs, stomach, chest, and his throat all had metal coming out of him. Kelbris' mouth curved into a sadistic leer as he was pleased with his punishment. Although his five best men were killed, they could easily be replaced, he let out a long sigh out of content.

There were three long knocks on the door, it was the knock of his trusty assistant. The man opened the door and quickly surveyed the carnage his boss wrought. He didn't flinch or react as he had an important matter to discuss.

"Sir, Avatar Korra has made way into our base. She destroyed the metal door underneath our intersection entrance and she's taken out several of our men." His voice was monotone and factual.

Kelbris thought for a moment and an idea occurred to him. He jumped from the table and looked at the only man he could truly trust in this entire organization. "Let's go meet her then!" he said deviously and calmly.

… … - … …

Korra quickly ran through the corridors of the hideout and cutting down anyone standing in her way. When she encountered anyone who wasn't facing her, she encased them in an air bubble and flung them violently towards the nearest wall, knocking them out cold. However, she wasn't that lucky most the time and she had to fight them head first. She sparsely used her water, as she only had a finite supply. Even as powerful and effective it can be against her attackers, she wanted to save it for her main target. She threw plenty of fire whips, dense rocks and air blasts are her attackers, they seem to be doing the job but some powerful water would help immensely.

She turned a corner and saw a group of twenty or thirty men waiting for her, she had no choice to stop in her tracks and assess the new situation. She didn't show any fear, in fact she has had the same determined face the entire time since she entered. The men started to charge at her, and even though they were in a corridor, she knew a simple trick won't work on all of them. She would have to try a different tactic. She sent out most of her fire rays, earth chunks and powerful air blasts at them at once, hoping to cause enough distraction to think of something else. An earth bender at the front line was able to cover them with raising the ground in front of them to shield most of the barrage sent at them, but stray pieces of earth were able to fly through the makeshift shield.

They waited several seconds before the earth bender shot away the shield away from them, hopefully slamming into the Avatar. There was a loud thunk as the large piece of earth smashed into the wall. Either Korra was between the two or she ran away, either case there were no signs of her. The men in the front cautiously stepped forward, unsure of what to expect. They slowly turned the corner and saw no one there. Baffled, an earth bender made the rock fall off from the wall. The rock smashed to the ground and revealed nothing. The Avatar had completely vanished. The men walked back to the group, completely astonished by the Avatar's literal disappearance.

"What do we tell boss?" one man wondered aloud.

"We tell him she ran away like a coward when she saw all of us." a man replied from the group.

"You know that won't work, it's _Korra_, you know how she's like."

As if on cue, Korra came smashing down through the ceiling and punched the ground, causing it to violently ripple around her. Most of them stumbled over each other, causing a giant domino effect of downed men. She threw her arms downward and the ceiling collapsed around her, falling on top of the men. She figured the earth benders would be able to save themselves and she shot out walls of flames to each side of her. Not wasting anytime she ran directly behind the flames to continue to find her vile target.

She quickly ran through the halls once more and turned another corner to find herself in a very large room filled with Kelbris' men. They all turned to face her but they didn't do anything, just stared at her. Korra quickly eyed them all, trying to find a hidden attacker, but no one moved an inch.

"Avatar Korra, so wonderful that you have found my humble home," She recognized the voice, it was the man who flipped their lives upside-down, and he will pay for what he did in full. Kelbris projected his voice across the hall as he entered the room on large moving platform. "I see that you have already met some of my trusted men. I'm sure you've all come acquainted." There he was, standing several meters below her, she tensed her muscles and was going to unleash everything she had at him.

"It's a shame that no one is holding your leash, you do things without much thinking." He stood there staring blankly at his right hand as he was rubbing his fingers together, as if were trying to get something off. His other hand was in his pants pocket. "I know what you're thinking, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." He finally looked up and made eye contact with her, his eyes filled with mild amusement.

Korra didn't believe him, she was going to fire everything she had. She took a step but stopped as he raised his hand up and pointed to the ceiling.

"That's the blimp where your master is on, right?" It was only barely phrased as a question. "Well, let me explain the current situation you are in. You can leave now and save your master, by stopping the ten metal benders I just sent out to destroy the blimp. Letting me escape and have things continue as it has."

"OR!" he continued, "You can come fight me and _finish_ everything. Strike me down and never have to deal with us ever again. You will single handedly stop all future attacks and save hundreds of people. So what is it going to be? Get what you want and get your vengeance, or go save your loved one and let me live. You do not have time for both, I guarantee you that.

Korra's body tensed even more. She made a mad dash at the man, she was going to end this, but the image of Asami flashed in her head and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her sweet vengeance would have to wait _another _day as this smug low life once again threatened the life of her loved one. She inwardly swore that she'd get her revenge. She grunted aloud and sent everything she had at Kelbris' direction and sprinted in the direction from where she came. Kelbris sidestepped the sloppy attack and smiled widely.

"Ok, plan 'H and S', get on it. _Now!" _ Kelbris commanded the people around him once Korra got out of earshot

"Sir about what about project 'Extinct' and the people in the rewir—"

"Don't worry about 'Extinct', it's in a very hidden area. And we can always come back and retrieve the new men. Besides even if they found them all, they wouldn't know what was going on anyway. Now, let's get a move on." Kelbris said as he motioned his hand for his assistant to follow him.

…

Korra raced past the men that were once under the collapsed ceiling as they were collecting themselves, they didn't even know it was her until she turned the corner. The corridor was a giant blur to Korra as she tried with all her might to go faster. She will save Asami this time, no one will touch her. She sped through the corridors until she reached the metal doorway. Once she reached her peeled-away entrance she looked up and it was as Kelbris said. The blimp carrying Asami had just moved out of sight. Korra made the ground directly beneath her shoot upwards with great velocity and she was able to step off the piece of earth and onto a rooftop of a building.

She had a clear view of the blimp as it flew through the air above the buildings. Several men jumped up from buildings and onto the blimp. In her desperation of saving Asami, she formed a funnel cloud above the blimp. It grew larger and larger, sucking up the group of. The funnel continued to grow larger and even the blimp began to experience severe turbulence. Korra decided to shoot out a giant gust of air to push the blimp out of the vortex's hold. The blimp was quickly shoved out of the way, causing it to rock violently.

With the blimp effectively out of her tornado's reach, Korra returned her focus to the tornado. She saw the group of men revolving viciously in the vortex she created. The cyclone wasn't strong enough for her liking, so she increased the already tremendous speed of it. The thunderous roar of the wind's speed pierced through Korra's ears. The wind blew fiercely against her body and to make sure she didn't get sucked in as well, she pushed the funnel away from her. Pieces of buildings surrounding her ripped apart and joined the men inside.

Once some of her anger subsided she finally dispersed the wind and made sure that the men flew far away, keeping them away from them both. She eyed the flying dots in the sky until she couldn't see them any longer, staring at them with disgust. Once they were all completely out of her visible range she jumped backed down into to Kelbris' lair. What she found though surprised her, rather what she _didn't_ find.

The giant metal door was gone, it once laid on the floor, but it was now missing. She slowly walked through the empty doorway, everything was completely still. She walked cautiously through the corridors, expecting a surprise attack, but it never came. She turned a corner to get down the same corridor where she destroyed the ceiling to take out a group of men. The ceiling was intact and wasn't laying on the ground.

For the first time in the past hour Korra had a clear thought, _I wasn't gone for very long. _How_ can it be fixed like this? Did this really happen? _Korra continued walking slowly through the base and entered the room where she encountered Kelbris just minutes before, and it was completely empty. There were no signs of any living thing occupying the area. She walked around the giant room, trying to find a secret or proof of anything happened there. Even all of the water, metal, and earth she threw at Kelbris were missing. She found absolutely nothing. Disturbed and confused, she decided to leave the area one last time.

She returned to street level and picked up Tenzin's air glider. She soared back into the air and looked glided to return to the blimp. The damage caused by her was tremendous; the entire intersection of the road was peeled up like a banana, cars toppled over, many rooftops were missing chunks of it, shattered windows, and giant pieces of earth scattered around the town.

She glided back into the blimp and entered the very exit she used. She threw the glider against the wall and ran back to Asami's room. When she opened the door however, things weren't as she left them. The array of machines were beeping loudly and lights were flashing. Tenzin was assisting the nurses as they tried to restore order, but they took immediate notice to Korra as she reentered the room.

"_Leave!"_ one of the nurses yelled at her, she looked very upset at her presence in the room. Another nurse came around the table and shoved Korra forcefully out into the hallway.

"Wait, no! What's wrong? How is she?" Korra asked them quickly, but she was interrupted when the door slammed at her face and the door loudly locked her out from seeing the one she loved, the one she wanted to save. "Please! Let me in!" She pounded her fist against the door.

There wasn't a response. She stumbled backwards, she lost control of her legs and she fell to the ground. The vision of the nurses frantically moving around Asami made her panic. What could have made her turn for the worse? Her eyes widened at the realization. This was all of her fault. Her blind rage didn't succeed in doing anything, all it caused was more suffering. Kelbris got away and Asami was now in a worse state. Tears began flowing from her eyes once more as the feeling of guilt drowned her. She brought her knees up to her chest and dug her face in them. It wasn't worth it, she should've just stayed with Asami and tried to heal her, but now, in her anger, she might be the one to have killed her.


	4. Chapter 1: epilogue

The blimp sailed smoothly for the remainder of the trip. Korra remained seated on the floor across the doorway to Asami's room. She sat there with her knees to her chest and her chin dug between her knees, staring at the floor between her and the door. People passed by and have given her looks, but she didn't move or react that there were even people there. She waited and waited for the door to move.

After what felt for days she heard the door unlock. Her head shot up and Tenzin walked out of the door before closing it behind him. Korra quickly got up to meet with him but her eyes went towards the door. She wanted to rush pass him and ram the door down, but she knew better, she had caused enough damage already. Tenzin walked over to her and once again placed his comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. He looked into her eyes and they spoke of sadness. She _needed_ to know how Asami was doing and she _needed_ to apologize for everything.

"She's returned to her previous stable condition, we're still not sure of anything yet. And the nurses, while upset, have agreed to let you back in." Tenzin could hear Korra's relief resonating from her sigh. He smiled for a couple seconds before returning to serious matter at hand. "What happened, Korra? I know you were upset but, I'm not sure if I'm able to bail you out of this one." He let out a sigh of his own. "I don't know what happened out there, but I'm sure Lin knows and she's probably on her way here. But I will try to help you deal with her as best as I can."

Korra smiled a bit and hugged Tenzin; it was the least she could do. He was always there for her when things got out of control and he did his best to fix any mistakes she had done. She pulled away from him and said sincerely "Thank you, Tenzin." Korra's eyes started to shine like the way they did when she first arrived in Republic City.

"It's perfectly fine, Korra. Just try to remember to talk to me about these things before rushing out and risking your life." Tenzin smiled once more and stood beside her and guided her into the room. He opened the door slowly and Korra followed behind him. She remained calm and stayed quiet. She needed to get on better terms with the nurses there. The nurses noticed her and there was a noticeable tension in the air. They all glared at here, and Korra was convinced that one of them was ready to punch her. She steered clear of her and went straight up to Asami, who laid there completely still.

Korra's heart raced as she approached Asami. She stroked her thick black luscious hair slowly. She glanced up and down Asami's body, feeling the need to do _something_ helpful. She noticed that most of the burns were gone, this relieved most of her burden. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, hoping that Asami would feel her there, waiting for her revival.

…

Kelbris and his men were walking through a narrow corridor, a secret tunnel that was made prior to their takeover. They all remained quiet, except for a stray cough or grunt. While operation H and S was a huge success, Kelbris was deep in thought in his next stage of his plan. Kelbris' second in command broke the dreary silence.

"Sir, I'm still concerned about 'Extinction.' You _know_ how Chief Bei Fong gets in situation like this. She's extremely _thorough_, and we can't risk losing everything. Also, if they find everyone in—"

"Don't worry about it. Bei Fong will probably just think it's an old, abandoned piece of junk. And as I told you before, even _if_ they find everyone there, they would serve no use to the police. They're blank, remember?" He turned to face his assistant.

"So they are."

They returned in walking in silence as they walked down the hallway to a temporary new base. Kelbris was certain that his assistant wasn't happy with the response he got, but it doesn't matter as this was _his_ operation. Though it was taken from him due to five _highly _unintelligent men, he had to somehow step up his planning. Burning the victim _was _going to be part of the plan _eventually, _but that was near the end. That damn Sato wasn't in the right state of mind that she needed to be at this point, she was fighting harder than all the others before; but the harder she fights, the harder she will fall. Kelbris continued to run different plans in his head until he settled on one most probable of success. It was rash and he would definitely need more time to elaborate on parts, but it will do for now.

Kelbris stopped walking and everyone behind him followed suite. He turned around and begun his announcement, "Gentlemen, I know no one is pleased with this relocate, but I assure you I have acquired a place for us to live in. Now, I would like to _remind_ all of you that _this_ wouldn't be happening if you had all just followed orders. Those five men ruined the plan and now we're working on a temporary basis. But I _assure_ you all that I _still_ have a plan even." He smirked, mostly to himself, as he was very pleased with his ingenuous ideas. "Later today, we_ will_ make Korra pay for what she did." A group of men shouted in agreement with the statement. "The Avatar _will_ learn to fear us!" more shouting. "And we _WILL_ show them that we don't ever back down!" Kelbris' entire group of men shouted in unison, wanting to tear the two women apart.

"That's a good morale booster." The assistant said over the roaring members. "So, where are we headed now?"

"First, we drop off our things at our new base and then we're going to take a friendly trip down to the local hospital." He grinned widely.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen...I have hit a giant writing block...I WILL TRY MY HARDEST to continue..but...idk. this block is so large. sigh :(

i've tried many times to write this small thing but it took me FOREVER sigh. i'm sorry guys...So i hate to say it but...this is on hold indefinitely. :( *depressed* I hope you like this :( i'm sorry :(


	5. Intermission 1

This is it. It's now time to storm Amon's base and to finally stop his madness. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are all running to where Lin had told them a secret entrance is located. The streets are surprisingly empty; no equalists, no people, no satomobiles, no sign of life anywhere. They arrive at the building and they all give it a look down. Nothing to seems to be suspicious about it, but that isn't going to stop Korra from breaking off a piece of the wall to find their entrance. Once inside they notice a large metal door, _bingo._ Korra slams herself into the door and it bursts open.

"Huh. No lock." She turns aroundand pauses to think, staring at the ground. They all are wondering the same thing; Is this a trap? Or is it always like this since they don't expect anyone to find this place? Korra looks back up at her friends and without any doubt she says "Let's go!"

The four run down a long hallway which turns into a very large square room. Dimly lit but they know they're in the right place though; the walls are decorated with Amon's portraits. There are metal doors on each wall, all of which are closed. They study the room to find any way to open the doors from their side, though all they could find is a platform high up in the corner away from them.

The lights burst on and they hear the familiar voice.

"Welcome Avatar and friends, I'm glad to see you've found my humble home. But this is as _far_ as you get!"

An alarm goes off and gears are turning on the opposite wall from them, causing the door to rise. They could see many outlines from the passageway the door was blocking. A full wave of Chi Blockers are on their way to confront them, there would be no chance in winning, not with those numbers. Quickly thinking, Korra earthbends her way up to the gears.

"Bolin, get up here and help me!" She yells at him, slight hint of panic in her voice.

"But I don't know how to metalbend!" he exclaims, looking at her like she's crazy.

"It doesn't matter!" she snaps. "We have to _try_, or else we're all done for."

Bolin looks at the incoming attackers and decides that Korra is right, he earthbends his way up as well.

Korra looks at him with a stern face and yells "Just try to sense any earth in it!" She returns to stare at the gear, hoping that it'll tell her where the impurities are. Korra quickly finds them! She forces several earth pieces to fly straight outward, in doing so creating spikes out from the gear. She pulls once more with more of her strength and it flies off away the wall. The door moans loudly as the other gear now has all of the pressure of holding the door up.

"Bolin, get down!" As she said that, the gear he was working on snaps in half and flies off the wall. With nothing holding up the door, it crashes to the ground with a deafening thud.

"Korra!" Bolin shouts out in surprise "I didn't know you could metalbend! You didn't need me up there!"

"I can't though…." Korra says under her breath, confused with how she was able to do what she did without much effort. It's like she's done something like this before. "Must be getting help from my past lives." She says warmly.

As if destroying the gears are a key, the alarm shuts off and the adjacent door to their right opens up. This time, revealing a hallway with no one in it. Lights turn on in succession to reveal the path.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Mako looks at Korra.

"Of course…but there's nothing else we can do. Let's just go and get it over with. Amon is waiting for us." She runs through the doorway. Mako raises an eyebrow slightly and they all follow her.

"Hello Avatar and company. I'm glad to see that you've made it through the past room _with quite ease_." His voice only slightly hints he didn't foresee this. "Now just follow this hallway to face me."

They arrive to indeed see Amon, waiting, and with a flick of his arm, a small fleet of Chi Blockers storm into the room.

_This isn't how it's supposed to go._

"I'm afraid that you were right all along, for this is my trap for you all. You will all die here tonight. My fellow Equalists will capture you all and you _Avatar,_ will be made an example of." He smirks under his mask, his efforts all about to take fruition. "You will watch as I take away you friends bending and torture them. You will watch as I rid of airbending. And then I will make a public spectacle as I finally rid of your bending in front of the entire world."

"No!" Korra yells in protest. "You have to get us first!"

"Are you blind, Avatar? It's a hundred to four, do you honestly believe that you all make it out of here?"

"You underestimate us, and especially me. I am the Avatar and these are my friends, we are the strongest team imaginable."

"Your mind deceives you. The numbers will catch up to you all. You promised savior will let down everyone on this earth, and I will be make sure every bender hears it! " He watches as Korra smirks mockingly back at him. "Enough of this! Capture these intruders!" He commands to his chi blockers.

Korra slams her palms into the floor and shoots a platform for herself and her friends up away from the ground. The ground moves up and she smiles as the wave of chi blockers get smaller.

"Then this is our quest, Amon, to save bending and restore the order you destroyed!"

"You're only delaying your own destruction. Just submit and it'll go easier."

Korra shoots a fire ball towards Amon to interrupt his new diatribe. She returns her focus to the chi blockers trying to climb up her makeshift tower. She shoots flames out of her arms and spins around her platform to burn the ones who were climbing it, making them fall down and crashing into anyone below them. She smiles with great intent as she knew this would be easy. She turns around to see how her friends are holding up.

Mako is copying her strategy, shooting flames at any climbers. Bolin is holding up with making parts of the ceiling to go and hit any of the chi blockers in the head.

Korra turns her focus to Asami, who is doing nothing and letting the chi blockers climb up her tower. One reached the plateau and she flips over the man and kicked him back off the tower, not before grabbing his glove. She dons the glove and another chi blocker has climbed up behind her. He reaches out to her with his glove but Asami quickly ducks and sweeps her leg behind her, making the man trip. She quickly takes his glove as well before kicking him off the platform. Now with two equalists gloves, she tightens her fists and small blue bolts ark between the gloves, emitting a small blue glow across her face. She smiles with the power she now possesses and returns her focus to the many chi blockers that were climbing her tower and zaps many of them in the head.

All four stand their ground, knocking back any threat that tries to take them down. None were able to touch them. They were all caught up in their success that Korra didn't see that some Equalists threw nets from where Amon was and they all crash back onto the ground. Korra and Mako easily escaped their nets and they went out to help Asami and Bolin, blasting away any chi blocker who tried to block them.

Korra breaks Asami's net and helps her stand back up. Korra turns around and notices the few chi blockers that were left. Mako and Bolin are also ready to continue the fight.

The remaining chi blockers surround the two groups, splitting them by gender. The start to move the 4 away from each other, but Korra wouldn't budge. The Chi Blocker stood right in Korra's face, staring her down through his green goggles, but she will not be deterred today. She came this far, why stop now? The odds were in their favor for once. The Chi Blocker raises his arm and unexpectedly another Chi Blocker captures her legs with a whip and forces her to fall. The new Chi Blocker then reels her in a bit before she jumps out of the whip's hold with a wheel of fire. The first Chi Blocker shoves Asami into the same direction as her friend.

Once they both were in position, Amon presses a button on his control panel which opens a trap door, sending Asami and Korra falling. Asami, in panic, grabs hold of Korra.

Time seems to have slowed down for Korra, she saw the ground, hundreds of feet away, slowly approach her. She felt the wind flowing through her hair and felt the many tings of sensation from Asami's hair brushing against her face.

"Korra! Do something!" Asami screams. Korra looks directly into her eyes, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something as Asami clings tighter to her body. Asami also felt something staring into the cerulean eyes. Was it the adrenaline of the fall causing a tsunami of emotions? She shakes her head and returns to look at the ground.

Korra exhales and forces fire out of her feet with much intensity, slowing their descent. As Asami lifts her legs so they don't get burned as Korra intensifies the flames. Asami then places her head on Korra's shoulder, afraid of the landing. Korra feels Asami's hair throughout her face, she doesn't know why, or even why she's thinking about this at what's going on, but she really likes Asami being this close to her. What is going on?

They land, albeit not the smoothest landing, but they landed safely enough for Korra to not shatter her legs. She fell over though, Korra didn't expect Asami's weight to factor in, and landing on top of her. Korra picks herself up and lays her hand out to help Asami up. She grabs her hand and pulls herself up. She's now standing in front of Korra, and their eyes meet. What is captivating about them? _Why am I staring at them? Why is she staring?_ Unbeknownst to Korra, her arm starts to move on its own. She moves her hand up across Asami's arm, feeling ever crevice and memorizing the texture. By the time she got to her bicep she regains composure and shakes her head.

"We have to get going!" her seriousness returns. Asami nods and they head down the new corridor until they start to hear voices. Korra grabs Asami and forces her to stand at the wall.

"…is what _I _was told. Alright, go get Hiroshi and his new weapon. We're going to need it. Amon's final plan counts on it!"

They see a Chi Blocker run across the hall and in another direction. After making sure that no one will be coming down their hallway, Korra relaxes and notices where her hand is on Asami's body, dangerously close to her breast. But Asami didn't seem to notice, her thoughts were on about her father and how to stop him. She moves forwards without much thought and realizes where Korra's hand was. She stepped in front of her, her face in pain.

"Korra..I…"She places her hand on Korra's strong shoulder. "I have to stop my father."

"No! I ne—I mean _we_ need you to help! We can't do this without you!"

"Yes you can." Pain reaches her eyes and she looks slightly away from Korra. "I have to stop him. Only I can do this. And…" she hesitates "…just in case I don't make—"

"You _will _make it!"

"But just in case…" she leans in and cups Korra's cheeks and kisses her.

It was just how she remembered. The soft, smooth, lumpiness and the ever so sweet taste of Asami's lips overcame Korra. _Wait…how can I know what her lips are like? We've never kissed. _

Asami pulled away after a few seconds, even though she yearns for them more. She quickly turns around and tries to run off but Korra grabbed her arm. The look in her eyes were something new, but yet familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. Korra raises her arm to feel Asami's cheek, Asami leans into her hand, fully wanting this to continue, but her mind told her she needed to run to get her father. She closes her eyes and lets her inner selfish desire for a little longer. She closes her eyes and the last thing she hears is Korra whispering her name before their lips meet once more. Now she remembers Korra's lips, the rough and chapped but yet full of emotion lips contacted her once more. She _knew _these lips like the back of her hand.

They remembered. Visions of many nights together, Korra officially moving into Asami's home, the playful manners of the dress fitting, the summer home, the many speeches Korra tried to help Asami with, the kiss after Asami's new Future Industries announcement, the proposal, and the promise of the future child.

Their kiss intensified with each memory and they finally pulled back away from each other after minutes.

"Asami…where are we? Are _you_ ok?!" Korra asks as quickly as she could. She needs to know if Asami is still alive.

Asami just smiles to her. "I don't know where we are. But I'm sure we're here for a reason." She calmly takes Korra's hand and they walk together in the quiet and almost empty corridor.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed this little mind fuck XD. This is a side thing that i'm gonna try to do. This was only edited by me and not really betad…cuz i wanted to be productive XD and i think i can begin writing chapter 2 now! yay! hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 2: Kelbris Change the Rules

Kelbris: Change the Rules

The Blimp was silent as it sailed through the air. The hospital was close and most people were preparing for landing, whereas Korra and Asami lay silently together. Korra slumbered while holding onto her lover, she didn't want to spend any more time apart from her.

"Wake up, Korra." Tenzin calmly shook Korra. After several shakes she blinked a few times and slowly raised herself up.

"Wha's going on, Tenzin?" Korra slurred as she began to stretch.

"We're here." As if on cue, the Blimp touched down on the hospital's roof with a dull thud. The nurses then rose from their stations and shooed Korra off the table. Once she finally got off the nurses carefully proceeded to get Asami on the gurney.

Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder, "We're almost done with this nightmare." Korra couldn't help but smile as his words spoke the truth. They were at the hospital and Asami can finally get full medical attention that Korra's couldn't do with her healing. She watched as the nurses got Asami out of the room and followed. When she exited the room there stood someone Korra didn't exactly wanted to see. The reappointed Chief was standing there with her arms crossed and brow furrowed, staring a hole through Korra.

"_Avatar_ Korra!" she hissed. "What the hell were you thinking?! What mind set were you in thinking that destroying my city was a good idea?!"

"Lin! I—" Korra had no chance in defending herself

"Can it! Don't you think? You're the Avatar! You're—"

"Lin, we're in a public area," Tenzin stepped in, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Korra obviously understands what she did wrong. You don't have to be so harsh on her. And besides," he began to stroke his beard a bit, "If I remember correctly, you were also guilty of such things when we were dating," he said matter-of-factly.

"I..." Lin couldn't argue with the facts though she wouldn't give up. Swallowing a bit and taking a deep breath, she faced Korra once more and continued, "I hope you know that you _will_ help with rebuilding what you destroyed."

Before Korra could agree to the terms, a nurse came by and interrupted them. "Avatar Korra," he panted to regain his breath, "Miss Sato is regaining consciousness." Korra's eyes widened and her chest clenched as she stood straighter with a large inhale. Korra dashed past them all, though In his hastiness, she didn't give the man to chance to tell her where they put Asami. But luckily for her the man called out to her, "The I.C.U is on the ninth floor!"

Without pausing or looking back she found the stairwell and shoved the door open. Looking down the stairwell, she noticed that it was going to be a long run down the stairs. There was a good space between the stairs, one could fall down to the ground level without hitting the rails if they were somewhat careful. Only contemplating for only a second, she got up on the railing and jumped down, it was exponentially quicker than running down the stairs. The floors whizzed past her. Unable to read the floor number, her only frame of reference was the ever increasing size of the ground floor.

She waited for only a few more seconds. Then moving herself horizontally, with all of her strength, she bended a strong gust of air below her. Slowing her descent tremendously, she was now falling gracefully like a piece of paper. Looking to her side she grabbed hold of the railing next to her and halting the bent air. Within that small time span she managed to grab hold of the railing with her other hand and pulled herself up.

Exhaling to calm her racing heart, she skipped down the remainder of the flight of stairs until the next landing. She looked at the door and saw that she was on the tenth floor. Sighing in relief she quickly walked down the last floor and opened the door. Getting her bearings, she didn't see any signs; in fact it looked like she wasn't even supposed to be in the area she was in. There were many unlabeled doors and no signs on the walls. The space between the doors were so small that they couldn't be house patients. They probably were supply closets and other things. That didn't matter, she needed to get to Asami as quickly as she could. She darted off to the left.

Keeping an eye out for any signs of where she was going but nothing seemed to appear.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be back here! Where are you going?!" a voice came from ahead of her. Looking to the source she noticed that there was a doctor in her path.

"Where did you place Asami Sato?" she asked quickly. The doctor was about to say something but then he realized who Korra was.

"Miss Sato is through the big doors straight ahead and then to your right. She will be on your left." The doctor instructed her.

"Thank you!" she didn't wait to finish her thanks as she ran past him. She continued to run, impatiently waiting for a door to appear in front of her. The place was eerily white and empty of people, but it only had a few doors on the sides, nothing she would consider "big." She was about to decide that running wasn't fast enough when a very large set of doors appeared in front of her. Only stopping for a second to push the large door she turned to the right and darted down the hallway once more.

The hallway was full of people, she couldn't sprint any longer without bumping into people. This had to be the right place. The walls were now painted in a light yellow and red, though she didn't have time to care about the paint job, as people were continuing being in her way. She had a rough time going down the hallway. While always looking to her left, it was difficult avoiding people. More than once she ran into someone. Some she hit hard enough to make them fall over. She called out apologies over her shoulder. The process continued until she saw a group of officers standing by a doorway, that must be her room. She tried to push through them but they grabbed hold of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" a guard asked her.

"I'm going to see my loved one!" she shouted back at the man, her eyes glared at the man for stopping her.

"Sorry miss, we can't let anyone in here."

Irritated with the man she created a flame in her palm, "I'm the Avatar, _let_ me in!" With a puff she blasted air in the man's face.

The officer raised a brow, "Only doctors and nurses are allowed past us." Korra tried to stare down the man, but he wouldn't budge an inch. Giving the look to the other four officers, they too seemed unimpressed with Korra's threats. She had to think of something different to get into the room. But before she could come up with something , the officers quickly saluted.

"You may let her in, men." Lin softly commanded. Hearing permission, the guards stepped out of Korra's way. Running the first few steps, she soon stopped to see Asami resting peacefully as before. With a couple machines attached to her, some beeping. There was also patches over where the burns were. Korra was surprised to see that there were no orderlies attending to her, Asami must be in a stable condition. Perhaps she did overreact.

Sighing, she walked over and grabbed a chair and placed it right next to the bed. She wanted to be the first thing Asami to see when she wakes up again. Smiling a bit, she grabbed hold of Asami's hand closest to her and waited.

A moment or two passed before Tenzin entered the room and quickly behind him was Lin, they must have been talking outside of the room. They found chairs of their own and sat down. Korra's gaze rarely left Asami's face, though she knew others were in the room now, she had to resist the urge to kiss Asami.

Several minutes passed in utter silence. Korra watched Asami, she stroked her thumb across Asami's fingers. Lin, watching the doorway for a doctor or any of Korra's friends so they could be let in. She sighed as she needed answers and since there was no signs of Asami waking up she decided now would be the best time to do it.

"Korra, I need to talk to you" Lin stated aloud.

Korra's head dropped, she didn't want to think about the scolding she was about to receive.

"Besides the fact that your ruined part of Republic City, you also entered into Kelbris' lair." she began, "That was a slow and delicate operation for the police force and you went on and ruined it all," she briefed calmly. "And now that Asami is stable, tell me what you found down there." Tenzin raised a brow towards Lin, remaining silent.

Korra shook her head, "Not much, just his goons." With nothing else to say, she sat silently, though the expressions on both of Lin's and Tenzin's faces were worrisome.

"Is that all you saw?" Tenzin asked her. Raising a brow, Korra could only reaffirmed her answer, "Yes, that's all I saw, and Kelbris but nothing else. Why?"

"There have been reports of kidnappings across the city, all done by the Thousand Dragons. We hoped that you might have found them."

Korra shook her head slowly. "I just ran into people who wanted to stop me." Lin and Tenzin shared a troubled expression.

A small moment passed before an officer ran into the room. Saluting his chief, he began to speak, "Sir, I have the report from surveying the lair."

Lin sat up straight and waved her arm to dismiss the salute. "What did you find?"

"Nothing, sir. The place looked abandoned for years. It appears to be an old Equalist base. We found several rooms in the base, two of note. One seemed to be a room where Amon would have stayed and another room that was extremely large. It had very bizarre complex machines in them, but no one could figure out how to operate them. We've never seen anything like them before." The man finished his report and saluted his superior once again.

"Thank you, I'll investigate the site soon." She turned her attention to Korra as the officer left the room, "'Placed looked abandoned for years,' yet you were just there and fought many goons and Kelbris, how could this be true? I trust my men, now what about your story?"

Korra frowned a bit and nodded, "When I went back down there, it was as he said. It looked like no one was there for some time and all battle scars were gone. As if I were never there."

Lin raised a brow, she trusted her men and she trusted Korra's word as well, but it made no sense for both stories to be true. She definitely needed to investigate for herself when she has the chance.

The room went silent once again. The only sounds Korra could hear was her own breaths and the occasional beeps from machines. Her eyes never leaving Asami's peaceful face. Sighing, she only hoped that she was peaceful in her mind as well.

Lin was deep in thought about how one could escape the Avatar and the police in mere minutes, things didn't add up. Distracted as she was by her hypothesizing , she didn't notice Tenzin looking over at her. "Why don't you head there now?" he asked her. "Pema and the children are coming very soon, I can watch over Korra."

Lin debated for only a short moment, "Alright, I'll do so. Be careful."

"We will, and I doubt anything will happen now. Korra made them on the run. We'll be safe here." Tenzin reassured her. Lin smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up. Without anything more to say, she left the room and took the officers with her. Tenzin was right, Kelbris was on the run, they're more safe now.

With the police gone and only Tenzin left with her in the room, Korra got up from her chair and sat on the bed next to Asami. It almost felt like she was alone in the room as she felt extremely comfortable with Tenzin. Before she had the chance to kiss Asami, she began to move. Korra got off the bed and stood right next to it. Her eyes widened in anticipation of her lover's awakening. Tenzin, too, stood up from Korra's sudden movements.

Korra could see Asami straining her eyes for a few seconds, perhaps her eyelids were heavy. Asami took a large inhale through her nose and moved her shoulders. Korra couldn't help but smile seeing her wake up finally. Her eyes slowly opened, and the first thing she saw was indeed Korra.

"Hey..." Korra spoke first, she tried to hold back on her excitement and tears.

"Hey." Asami responded in a whisper, her voice was weak and couldn't get any louder.

Korra couldn't take it any longer, she quickly hugged Asami tightly. "I'm so relieved you're ok." she said into Asami's ear, tears began falling.

"I am too. Thank you, Korra." Asami whispered back.

Korra leaned in to kiss her but she suddenly stopped. Feeling excruciating amount of pain, she suddenly couldn't move. She struggled to move any part of her body, but something painful was constricting her.

"Oh, such a touching reunion." Korra's eyes widened, she recognized the voice. "Good morning, everyone!" Kelbris cheerfully entered the room.

Korra wanted to turn around to see his face, but the constrictions were too tight. She suddenly was lifted into the air and was spun around, the pain still shocking her body. There he was, and he was not alone. Behind him were five water benders, all having their hands pointing directly at her. They must be all collectively blood bending her. Her eyes darted to the corner of the room to see Tenzin on the ground, with a thick metal rope around him. There were two benders holding the rope.

"It's nice to see that you survived, Miss Sato." He spoke again as he walked around Korra and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Asami's eyes were fixated on the man, mostly in fear of what else he will do to her. She was defenseless now and she could hardly even move a finger, there was nothing she or anyone could do to save her.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not here to harm you," he responded to her facial expressions, "I'm just here to talk." A smile formed across his face. Before he continued on, one of the earth benders shot out a thick metal wires around Korra. The five waterbenders eased off and Korra slowly regained control over her body once more, but the wires bonded her tightly quickly.

"Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Resting his ankle on his knee, he leaned in closer to Asami.

"I hate to admit this to you, but things have...changed. You see, a few of my proteges had gone rogue and have done things that...well, I never agreed upon." His eyes narrowed slightly, remembering the past events that led him here. "You see, Miss Sato, things have...changed." Staring into her eyes, he doesn't dare to show any emotions. "You know it as well, don't you? The other day you were just being watched. Minor assaults and harsh words were thrown at you. But now..." he looked away to look down her arms and upper chest. "Now...you've been _burnt_." He spoke as if he were saddened by the fact. "Burned alive by some former rogue agents." He tilt his head down, almost as if he were shamed by his actions.

"You see, Sato, there were no orders for you to get burnt. Those agents acted on their own, and they were dealt with accordingly." he placed a hand over his chest. "Now, I'm still a man of my word, which brings me to why I am here." He leaned back into the chair. "You see, even though the agents were taken care of, they inadvertently uped the stakes, so we have to change our plans accordingly."

There was a small moment of silence, "It took me awhile, it honestly did. We usually have this all planned out before we go after our target but since things have changed..." he leaned in closer to Asami, "...so have we." A sinister smile slowly formed on his face. "It was hard to imagine several increasingly worse things to happen to a burnt person, and I was stumped, until I was sparked with inspiration!" The smile turned into something more cheerful, it outright disturbed Asami.

She wanted to retaliate to his presence, but she was incredibly weak, her body not responding to her thoughts. All she could do was to glare at the man and forcefully hear everything he had to say. "I could be here all day telling you of what I thought of, but," he began to chuckle, "...you will be about to be living it." The laughter stopped, as he stared directly into Asami's eyes, her glare not phasing him. Straightening himself up, his smile slowly formed into a more mischievous one. "To begin at burning a person is such a high level, but we've figured it out." Slapping his hands on his legs, he sat back once more. "We are men of our word, and we _will_ ...break you."

Getting out of his chair, he quickly glanced over to where Korra was bounded. "As much as I would love to stay and chat," his head returned to face Asami, "I must get going. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning and I must get some rest." Turning back around he walked over to where Korra was and stopped. "What helps me rest," he began, not turning around to face Asami, "...is to know that I'm not being _followed_." Bending down, he picked up Korra using the metal binds. "So I will give you an option, Sato." He spoke once again as he moved towards the window on the opposite side of the room. Asami could barely move her head with his movement, but she managed to turn her head fully.

Kelbris waited patiently for Asami to fully face him, he wouldn't want to her to miss this. "All you have to do, Sato, is to promise me that I won't be followed. No police, no A_vatar, _no one." He stared, angrily, at Asami. "If you don't, I'll make sure you won't the time to follow me." Opening the window next to him, he held Korra out the window. Both girls eyes widened, Korra knew not to struggle, it would cause him to drop her, so she tried to get her fingers on her metal frame and attempted to bend it. Even with all of her might, it didn't budge. As if something more powerful was keeping it in shape.

"So what's it going to be?" Kelbris bellowed at Asami. "You know what you have to do! Just say it!"

Asami opened her mouth and spoke that she promised him, but nothing was audible. No screams, no words, just a quiet inaudible whisper. Kelbris smiled once more, he must have known she couldn't talk.

"It's such a shame you can't promise me." he looked down at Korra, catching the fear in her eyes, "It must hurt to know that your loved one abandoned you." In the split second between his statement to Korra and him letting go, the two girls stared at each other. Korra was sure to have seen Asami crying. She wanted nothing more than to scream her love to her, but the metal was too tightly wrapped around her. Kelbris laughed manically as he dropped Korra, and without a second to pass, he began to walk out of the room, continuing his laughter. The three men followed him out of the room and several more men followed him out of the hospital. Asami's eyes continued to stare out the window, hoping to see Korra rise back through it.


	7. Chapter 2: Epilogue

Silence remained in the room, even after everyone had left. Tenzin was able to get up and sit on the chair he was on before, but his metal bindings were still a bit of problem getting out of. Asami still stared out the window, tears slowly flowing from her eyes, still wanting to believe that her lover would just appear. She had been staring for what seemed to her to be hours, but still alas, no Korra.

Tenzin leaned forward and took a breath; as he stood up, he carefully watched Asami. Walking over to her, he grew more and more worried about the girl, she hadn't moved since Kelbris dropped Korra out the window. Tenzin took a breath, cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'm sure she's alright. She is the Avatar." He smiled at her, wanting to show her that he wasn't worried. Though horrifying, he trusted Korra to get out of it safely. "I'm going to head right outside the door, try to get this off of me," he said as he tried once again to wiggle out of it, to no avail. "If you need me just say something."

As he was walking out he heard a family voice. "Daddy!" The voice belonged to Ikki.

"Daddy, look at what we found!" She jumped up in the air, and with a little help from her bending, twirled around, acting as if she was the sole savior of the world. Tenzin looked up and his eyes widened.

"Korra...thank the Spirits you're alright." A smile, full of relief, quickly formed across his face. Without hesitation, Korra left the children's side and quickly hugged Tenzin tightly. They held a moment together, but Tenzin soon let her go, "There is someone who is more worried about you in the room, go and comfort her." She looked up at him and nodded. She walked into the room without saying a word.

Tenzin walked to his family and they all shared a family hug, it was only interrupted by an exasperated sob coming from Asami's room. Tenzin chuckled lightly and looked at his wife, "So, you must tell me how you managed to save Korra." His smile was contagious as Pema began to smile as well.

"Lucky for Korra, we arrived as soon as she fell. We didn't know what it was but we saw something fall. Meelo was the first to see and ran off to it, but when I heard a scream, I was sure it was a person." Pema's smile began to fade, "I told Jinora and Ikki to go follow Meelo and save the person and they jetted off." She began to chuckle, "It was quite a sight to see, they worked together and created a giant pillar of air underneath her and she landed safely. It wasn't till I got there that I realized that it was Korra." She paused to take a deep breath, "And so we walked in and some helpful earth benders untied her and we came up here."

Tenzin stroked his long beard while listening to his wife's story and he sighed in relief, "Well, I'm glad that you're all fine. Come now, you're here safe, let's relax."

They walked into the room together to see that Asami had an almost death grip onto Korra, while she was rubbing Asami's back. She moved her head over to look at Tenzin and his family, "Thank you guys," she finally said. "I wouldn't -"

There was a knock on the door frame, it was the doctor. "Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see you awake Ms. Sato," he said in a chippy mood. "Let me come and check everything out." He walked into the room and headed straight to Asami. She nodded and she released Korra to wipe away her tears. Korra had gotten off the bed and stood beside the bed, she smiled towards Asami and waited for the doctor to finish his check up.

Several moments passed, and with a few noises coming from the doctor, he finally spoke again, his smile still present. "So, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"We'll start with the bad, doctor." Korra answered.

"The bad news is that you'll be needed to stay a night or two."

"Then what's the good news?"

"That's it! She'll only needs to stay for a night. Thanks to your healing and how quickly you got here, she's perfectly fine."

"If she's perfectly fine then why does she have to stay?" She began to get impatient

"We'd like to monitor her healing process. I'm sure there might be some psychological healing that would require extra care and so we'd like for her to stay just in case something might happen. Just strictly precautionary."

Korra was about to interject but she took a quick breath and turned to face Asami, "Is that ok with you?"

Asami nodded with her eyes closed and grabbed hold of Korra's hand.

"I'm glad that you're feeling well Ms Sato. And I'll be the first to tell you that the worst is over." With that he smiled once again and left the room.


End file.
